Yuno Largon
The following profile contains story spoilers. Do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled. General Information Yuno Largon is a primary character of Dynasty: Origins. She was introduced by Lane as his close and only friend at the time. She is part of the Crimson Gavel, a soldier within the 10th Unit. She was quite the combatant along with Lane. She excelled in the tactical portion of the field as well as mastering handling her weapon, which is named Maki. She is one of the few soldiers that successfully performed an Invocation on Maki, making it the most powerful weapon in the Cryptic Guard not counting Baron Runo's crossbow, Karrie. Yuno appears to be ignorant of Lane's crush on her. Though she does end up kissing him in Jaden. Appearance Yuno only makes appearances in Dynasty: Origins. She will, however, be references in flashbacks after Origins is over and the other arcs take place. *'Relationships:' Lane (assumed) Personality Yuno is a determined and well behaved soldier of the Cryptic Guard. She is generally a law biding citizen when she's out of her uniform and roaming around town. She has a large tomboy quality to her personality as she is not too fond of dressing in anything but pants or shorts, rarely wears anything but boots and isn't too fond of shopping either. Her drive to become the best soldier and bring justice to criminals in Tonoko City is what speculates Lane's infactuation with her. Maki Yuno has named her weapon Maki, which is her Laser SMG. This symbolizes the weapon and the user together, as it is believed a weapon you link yourself to is an extension of themselves, leading to creating a persona for them. This is linked to channeling Nether Energy through their bodies, creating the actual persona and placing it into the weapon. Maki, however, is a special case. Maki was more than a mere weapon. It is revealed in Act 11 that Maki and Yuno are literally the same person. It would be as if Yuno was just a tame persona until Maki was fully released. Maki ended up much more powerful than any other soldier's personaified weapons. This was due to the fact Yuno was born under an extreme experimental environment. Origins Arc In the Origins arc, Yuno is a major influence over Lane. She is a rather important character even though she is shown very little at the beginning. This is revealed in 8.5, where she stars in this intermission chapter (cleverly titled Intermission) that breaks from Lane's activity to reveal what has happened to her and more importantly - revealed who killed Marci. 'Act 1' Yuno is revealed by Lane to be his best and only friend in the Cryptic Guard. They are quite close, with Lane admitting that she, at times, kicked his "butt" at drills or combat training. She was one of the reasons he strived to become a perfect soldier until one day, he saw an unlawful act in front of him. He decided to free the innocent people accused. Faced with the delimma, Yuno acted only on how she was taughty - to arrest and punish those guilty of a crime. She stepped forward, trying to arrest Lane right there. It was then Lane announced his disgust at how far she would go to become a proper Cryptic Guard since it was corrupt now. He denounced their friendship, leaving her heart broken as she wouldn't hear from him again until she found him in Jaden. 'Intermission Act' In Intermission, it is revealed that Yuno is lurking about, trying to find Lane and explain her situation in attempting to arrest him. It is also revealed that Baron Runo, her father, was also drugging his military entirely with liquefied Nether Energy. This is also later discovered by Yuno when she witnesses a "dirty deal" being done between the Cryptic Guard and the Crimson Gavel. Given this new information, she is stopped by Lucky and Sean - the two soldiers trying to frame the innocent in Act 1 - and ends up witnessing them transform into artifcial Ryjy. She succeeds in slaying them both before going to confront her father. He is only cocky that she cannot withstand her true nature and it is revealed she was born as a weapon, not a being of life nor a daughter. As she's weakened by the battle, she transforms and loses herself to the actual weapon created for him - Maki. 'Act 7' Yuno makes an appearance in this act, taking place after the events of 8.5: Intermission. She locates Lane, but dawns a hooded disguise and makes Lane chase her until he prevents her from running. Once revealed, she confesses to the dirty deals and is questioned by Lane to why she's still loyal to the Cryptic Guard. She says the Guard is her life and she cannot turn her back on it and warns Lane about the Crimson Gavel and the Cryptic Guard conspiring to steal the contents of the Shadow Vault, which would possibly lead to both parties turning on each other. Once their conversation was done, she gave him a kiss on the lips before disappearing into the darkness, confusing him dearly. 'Act 9 Through 11' In Act 9, Yuno appears in this act in the form of an illusion. When Lane fights Bane in his own mind, Yuno is one of the past images used to combat him with. In a 5 on 1 fight, Yuno fights alongside Bane, Sprock, Morta and Marci as Bane forces Lane to feel outnumbered and unable to hurt two of the five. In Act 10, Yuno momentarily joins Lane in his rampage through Jagger's laboratory. She doesn't do much but disappear on Lane when he's locked in a room with Rupert, a dangerous experiment created by Jagger himself. Toward the end of the act, Yuno reappears and attempts to fight Lane, using the ploy to make Lane think she was under Jagger's mind control. Lane manages to knock her out, but when he goes to find her after he kills Jagger, she has disappeared. In Act 11, Yuno makes her final appearance as she shoots a man working for Bortelli straight in the skull to prevent Lane from finding out the whereabouts of the said mob boss as she was ordered to kill him after getting rid of Lane. This is where Lane find out her true nature and that Bane explains what he overheard to him. Nervous and heart broken, the now radically different Yuno attempts to slice him up and full on kill him while he thinks of a way to stop her without killing her. Ultimately, though, Lane forces himself to accept her fate as a manufactured weapon of the Baron. He fights back and manages to injure her, but she immediately heals. With the help from Tay trapping Yuno with her battle axes, he stabs her through the heart, effectively killing her as her regenerative power could not fix it. She mutters an apology as she dies, telling Lane that the Yuno he knew and loved was still there. When she fully passes on, Lane begins to cry, being hugged close by a consoling Tay. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists